An optical time domain reflectometer is a kind of instrument by analyzing the measurement curve to understand the fiber uniformity, defects, fracture, joint coupling and other performance. It is commonly used to analyze the test curve in the construction and maintenance of fiber optic cables, quickly measure the length of fiber and the loss of fiber circuit so as to keep abreast of the transmission of optical fiber and identify the fiber drawbacks and hidden troubles, in order to provide reliable guarantee for the construction and maintenance of radio and television cables.
At present, the common optical time domain reflectometer is divided into two types, i.e. with or without support structure. The support structure can facilitate personnel to better observe data during operation, which conforms to the ergonomic principles. For the optical time domain reflectometer provided with a support structure, its support structure is mostly a fulcrum support, that is to say, a pullable plate can be provided on the rear housing. This structure requires a great strength of the fulcrum and the support is unstable, subject to frequent broken fulcrum during the actual use because of harsh operating environment resulting in adverse consequences to the overall use.